In a toy figure for children it is most desirable that the figure is as life-like as possible. This invention involves a mechanism which is simple to operate and permits a child to move an arm of a toy figure. The button actuating the mechanism is in the side of the upper torso and is readily accessable. By moving the button this motion is translated by the mechanism of this invention into rotary motion of the arm of the figure. In a preferred embodiment the figure is in the form of a pirate and the lower arm portion of the figure (which is movably connected to the upper arm portion) carries a cutlass. By actuating the mechanism through the push button the cutlass holding arm portion swings upwardly after the upper arm portion has stopped rotating, thereby imparting a life-like fencing movement to the figure. The mechanism of this invention is easily operated, inexpensive to make and reliable in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,713 shows a mechanism for moving an appendage. However, the mechanism of this invention is an improvement over that shown in that patent.
Another feature of this invention is a particular form of joint between the upper and lower torso permitting the body of the toy figure to be flexed in a life-like manner.